


Fireworks and Firsts

by Jinklo



Series: Never Complete [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Winchester in Denial, Dean is 17, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fourth of July, I lied, It's all fluff, It's mostly fluff with a side of angst and a dash of dry humor, Kissing, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is 13, Sibling Incest, Younger Sibling Sam Winchester, adorableness ensues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinklo/pseuds/Jinklo
Summary: Sam and Dean celebrate the Fourth of July, fireworks explode prematurely, angst happens, people get kissed. Inspired by the scene from Dark Side of the Moon where Dean relives younger Sam and him lighting fireworks. But different in that this one isn't the memory.





	Fireworks and Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned to post this on the Fourth of July for dramatic purposes. But then I missed it. And it was like, "Am I really gonna wait another whole year to post this? ...Naaaah."  
> So Voilà. I posted it now.  
> Enjoy :)

     The first firework explodes too soon.

     Sam has one of the fireworks propped in the ground while Dean unpacks the rest, and he's playing with a match, watching the fire, then on a whim he lights the fuse. “Dean, look!”  
     Dean turns and his eyes go wide, “Sammy, get back. You’re too close!” But the firework ignites and shoots up in the air, and before it can fly more than a foot above Sam, it sputters and explodes, showering him in pink sparks and ash.  
     “Sam!” Dean hurls himself toward his brother. Sam is covering his face with his arms and Dean’s heart almost stops. He wrenches Sam’s hands away from his face and Sam squints at him, then blinks,  
     “That. Was…AWESOME! Can I do it again?!?”  
     Dean’s trembling, and he doesn’t know whether it’s from anger or fear or shock but it makes him want to simultaneously punch, and hug his little brother. He settles for shaking Sam hard by the shoulders.  
     “You… _Idiot_! You don’t light a firework from two inches away! That’s how you get your _face_ blown off!”  
     Sam’s smile falters and Dean wishes he could stop, but the words just keep pouring out. “You could have gone blind! I’m supposed to _protect_ you, Sammy, how’m I supposed to do that if _you’re_ the one getting yourself in trouble?!? You gotta be more careful, please, I couldn't live with myself if I had let you get hurt. I couldn't…” Dean hugs him tight, and he knows he's being a little over emotional right now (especially considering it's _him_ ) but it just hit him that Sam won't always be there for him to protect. At some point he's gonna be out there in the world, maybe getting hurt, and Dean won't be able to do a damn thing about it.  
    Sam wraps his arms around Dean's shoulders and runs a hand over his back like he wants to comfort him, _which is stupid_ , Dean thinks, _I should be the one comforting_ him, but he takes it anyway.   
     Sam hesitates then speaks, “Dean, it’s okay. I’m good.”  
     Dean shakes his head silently, _no_  into Sam’s shoulder.  
    “Dean.” Sam pulls back and puts his hands on Dean’s face to make him look at him, “Really. I’m fine. And I promise I'll be more careful.”  
    Sam's eyes are steady, looking right at Dean, unflinching and full of concern. His hands are soft. Dean doesn't know what to say. He knows what he would _like_ to say, but he can't quite conceptualize actually, _verbally_ telling his brother that he loves him more than life, he would do anything for him, and if he ever lost him he doesn't know what he would do with himself. Probably something colossally stupid to bring his brother back.  
   Sam’s looking at him worried. Dean still has his arms around Sam's waist, but they're just resting there now. He looks into Sam's pretty brown eyes and wonders how he got a brother like this, so fundamentally _good_ , while _he's_ so fundamentally _not_. Sam's looking at him a little strangely now, and Dean suddenly becomes a little too aware of the fact that his brother's hands are still on his shoulders, the distance between them seems to be slowly dwindling. Sam is less than six inches away. It would be so easy, so natural to just lean down and... He realizes he should pull away now, before he does something stupid. But then Sam bites his lip very very slightly, still looking at Dean with that _expression_ , like he would do anything for him. And of course that's all it takes to crumble years worth of denial and shoving his feelings to the back of his mind. Dean leans in and kisses his brother softly. Sam gives a start, but he doesn't pull away.  
   It's everything Dean has ever tried not to want, so it takes a few seconds for his mind to get back in control of his heart, but when it does there's a single permeating thought:  
   Sam’s the only pure thing in this dark, messy, bloody life, and he’s not going to corrupt his little brother just because he wants to. No matter how _much_ he wants to.  
    He realizes what he's done now. Ruined everything. There's no comnis back from this.

    He pulls back carefully. Sam is very silent, his face unreadable. Dean is panicking  internally, his insides tied up in knots because Sam’s not saying anything and that’s not a good sign and, _oh god_ , what has he done? It’s probably because Sam is still in shock and all and doesn’t know what to say to Dean, his _brother_ , who just kissed him in a totally not brotherly way. Dean attempts to speak, but doesn't get much out,  
    “I’m so sorry, I didn’t... mean to– ( _kiss you_.) I shouldn’t have– ( _done that_.) …I don’t want you to think that– _(you have to feel the same because we hunt monsters for a living and everything is screwed up anyway_ )” But then Sam pulls him down by the collar of his shirt and kisses _him._  Dean feels like he’s melting. It shouldn’t possibly feel this good, kissing his kid brother who has absolutely no idea what he’s doing. But it does. Sam is so sweet it makes Dean’s teeth ache and he can’t remember if he was _ever_ that sweet. He definitely isn’t now.   
    He sort of worries about asking if Sam's really sure about this, because Sam's too good for this, for him, he knows that. But somehow it doesn't seem necessary when Sam wraps his arms around Dean's neck, and Dean pulls him closer, and Sam _sighs._  
     Sam is all he ever wanted, every last annoying habit. And he'll never let go.

     After what seems like a really long time (but in reality is probably more like a minute) they separate. Dean looks at his brother.  
     Sam's face is flushed and he's sort of trying not to smile and Dean _knows_ his own expression has got to be way too soft right now, and maybe at some point he'll be comfortable with that, but for now he goes for humor. He looks at Sam seriously, and says, "No chick flick moments, now."  
     Sam stares at him, then starts giggling, then bursts out laughing. He's holding onto Dean's shoulders to keep upright and it's contagious, Dean can't stop smiling. When Sam finds himself able to speak again he says, "I think it's a little too late for that, Dean." trying for mock seriousness, but the grin ruins it. Dean smiles, and it's not awkward or too sweet or too _anything_ anymore so he wraps an arm around Sam's shoulder and says,  "Hey, you wanna light the rest of the fireworks now?"  
    " _Duh_." Sam says, like the teenager he's becoming, and Dean grins and ruffles his hair.

    It was already the best Fourth of July of his life, but the rest of the fireworks going off perfectly doesn't hurt either.

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue to be edited (just because I never stop editing my fanfics :P)
> 
> Comments are so incredible, you cannot even comprehend the depths of the amazingness. Well. Maybe you can. In which case...


End file.
